memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen)/Rick and Morty
Rick and Morty ist eine Science-Fiction-Animationsserie um den alkoholabhängigen Physiker Rick Sanchez und seinen Enkel Morty Smith. Regelmäßig werden Reminiszenzen und Parodien mit Bezug auf die verschiedensten Science-Fiction-Filme, -Fernsehserien, -Literatur usw. sowie auf typische Motive aus diesem Bereich gezeigt; darüber hinaus werden häufig auch Werke aus Horror oder Fantasy angesprochen. Eine wiederkehrende Parodie auf Star Trek ist die Galaktische Föderation, die jedoch als einer der Erzfeinde der Hauptfigur Rick in Erscheinung tritt. School of Rick (Pilot, 1x01) thumb * Die Waffen der insektenförmigen gromflomitischen Sicherheitskräfte ähneln einer Variante von Phasern des Typs 3. * Zweimal ist im interdimensionalen Zoll ein Ferengi zu sehen. * Als Rick und Morty im Zoll die Flucht ergreifen, wird Alarmstufe Rot! ausgerufen. * Im englischsprachigen Original rechtfertigt sich Jerry für ein schlechtes Wortspiel mit den Worten I’m an angry father, not an improvisor! (Ich bin ein wütender Vater und kein Improvisationskünstler!). Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Variante von Ich bin Arzt…, die in der deutschsprachigen Synchronfassung so nicht vorkommt. M. Night Shaym-Aliens! (M. Night Shaym-Aliens!, 1x04) * Die Handlung der Episode erinnert an : zigerionische Betrüger versuchen, Rick mit Hilfe einer Simulation in einer Simulation in einer Simulation das Rezept für konzentrierte dunkle Materie zu entlocken. * Der Soundeffekt bei Öffnung automatischer Türen ist eine Kombination der Soundeffekte für Türen der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) und der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701). * Die Zigerionen tragen Uniformen, die an Sternenflottenuniformen erinnern. Morty Junior (Raising Gazorpazorp, 1x07) * Ähnlich wie in ist hier ein extrem schnell reifender Nachkomme einer sehr gefährlichen Spezies Gegenstand der Handlung. * Die Blankwaffen der gazorpianischen Wachfrauen ähneln stark der vulkanischen Lirpa. Krise im Fluchhandel (Something Ricked This Way Comes, 1x09) Als Rick das Mikroskop des Teufels untersucht, erzeugt das Gerät, das er dafür benutzt, einen Alarmton aus . Die Monster Party (Ricksy Business, 1x11) [[Datei:Rick and Morty - Revolio Clockberg Jr..jpg|thumb|Adams Musikinstrument in den Händen von Zahnradkopf]] Die Figur Revolio Clockberg Jr. (Zahnradkopf'') spielt auf Ricks Party ein Musikinstrument, das stark dem von Adam ähnelt. Fünf Tage bis Mortynacht (Mortynight Run, 2x02) Im Lokal Blips and Chitz gibt es ein Videospiel, bei dem der Spieler innerhalb kürzester Zeit das Leben der Spielfigur Roy von deren Kindheit bis zu ihrem Tod durchspielen kann. Hierbei scheint es sich um eine Anspielung auf zu handeln. Ein alter Schwarm (Auto Erotic Assimilation, 2x03) thumb|Beta-Sieben und Rick * Der Name der englischsprachigen Originalepisode ist ein Wortspiel auf auto erotic asphyxiation (Atemkontrolle als Sexualpraktik) mit Assimilation. * Wie oft in Star-Trek-Episoden üblich, reagieren Rick, Morty und Summer auf den Notruf eines fremden Schiffes. * Die Schwarmintelligenz Unität schmiedet Pläne, das Universum zu erobern, um zu einer Gottheit aufzusteigen. Über ihren ersten Schritt sagt sie: Sobald ich eine unifizierte Welt bin, wird dieser Planet in die galaktische Föderation aufgenommen. Das entspricht der Aufnahmepraxis der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten, die nur vereinte (unifizierte) Welten als Mitglieder aufnimmt. * Der bei Zusammenbrechen von Unitäts Schwarm aufflammende Rassenkrieg zwischen Völkern mit unterschiedlich geformten Brustwarzen erinnert an . * Auf dem Planeten tragen zwei Nachrichtensprecher die Namen Todd Crystal und Karen Entity. Das ist eine Anspielung auf das Kristallwesen, das im englischen Original Crystalline Entity heißt. * Die weibliche Unität ist verbündet mit der Schwarmintelligenz Beta-Sieben. Hierbei handelt es sich um ein Kollektiv aus identischen männlichen Figuren, die typische Merkmale einer Borgdrohne aufweisen. Beta-Sieben benutzt Raumschiffe, die denen der Borg ähneln. Freunde und andere Parasiten (Total Rickall, 2x04) Die im Kontext des unzuverlässigen Gedächtnisses unvermittelt auftauchende Figur des Mr. Kackapopoloch erinnert an Keiran MacDuff. Recall im Weltall (Get Schwifty, 2x05) * Ein großer, fliegender Kopf aus dem Weltall löst bei seiner Ankunft auf der Erde Naturkatastrophen aus. Niemand versteht zunächst, was er will, so dass sich eine ähnliche Ausgangssituation wie in ergibt. * Dass sich in der Nebenhandlung ein religiöser Kult um das Phänomen entwickelt, kann als Anspielung auf aufgefasst werden. Wer A sagt, muss auch Penis sagen (Interdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate, 2x08) Als sich Rick, Morty, Summer und Beth im Alien-Krankenhaus interdimensionales Kabelfernsehen ansehen, fällt Morty eine Frau mit Missbildungen oder Geschwüren im Gesicht auf. Morty fragt sich, ob sie ein Mensch ist oder wie Worf – … Ihr wisst schon, Worf aus Star Trek, der hat auch so’n Scheiß im Gesicht. Aber der ist ja nur ein Mensch in einem Kostüm. Plötzlich findet sich die Frau in einer Fernsehsendung namens Wie bin ich hierhergekommen? wieder. Morty stellt fest: Meine Güte, seht mal, das ist die Frau mit dem Scheiß im Gesicht, wie Worf aus Star Trek, die sich Kaffee geholt hat! Wie ist sie da hingekommen? Ricks Rat ist, sich von der Kaffeemaschine fernzuhalten. Anarchie für Anfänger (Look Who’s Purging Now, 2x09) * Rick und Morty landen wie in auf einem Planeten, auf dem regelmäßig ein Festival veranstaltet wird, das darin besteht, sich gegenseitig abzuschlachten, ohne dafür bestraft zu werden. * Als Morty Rick darum bittet, ein Mädchen vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren, entgegnet Rick, im All gebe es soetwas wie eine Nichteinmischungspolitik. Die Vogelmenschhochzeit (The Wedding Squanchers, 2x10) Nachdem sich die Hochzeit von Vogelmensch und Tammy als Falle der Föderation entpuppt hat, sind Rick und die Smiths gezwungen sich zu verstecken. Das Gerät, mit dem Rick nach einem erdähnlichen Planeten sucht, ist im LCARS-Design gestaltet. Externe Links * Offizielle Webseite * Kategorie:Meta-Trek